Talk:Snare
Any reason to take snare instead of barbed trap? 213.84.230.131 10:43, 18 May 2006 (CDT) :Not really. It has a lower cost and doesn't cause any damage, so theoretically it synergizes well with hexes that end with damage such as Pacifism. But it isn't like these hexes are massively useful anyhow. The real benefit is that you can now bring two crippling traps without having to sacrifice your elite. 194.186.36.225 10:50, 18 May 2006 (CDT) :The only real reason is the lower energy cost. If you're running an energy tight bar, this skill becomes nice because of the fact that it costs very little. :One use for it is in full trapper groups. Put it in front of a line of traps. This will cripple the first half of the group and make sure they slow down and hit the trap line at the same time as the back half of the group. Using barbed trap in this situation causes them to run away. Old Comments 5 energy for 13 seconds of cripple vs 15 energy for 21 seconds of cripple, bleeding + initial dmg. :Use in conjuction with barbed? Someone wrote an article on GWG a while ago of why bad skills must exist or we'd all be using the same good ones or something, which makes sense. Guru is down so I can't find it — Skuld 06:51, 2 September 2006 (CDT) ::The thread's premise originated from this article by Mark Rosewater, head Magic designer. As for Guru being down, blame the admins for sleeping instead of being at our beck and call. --Savio 07:48, 2 September 2006 (CDT) ::Er? If there were no bad skills we would all be using the good ones, we would not have any choice. --Heurist 11:00, 16 January 2007 (CST) :::From my understanding, one of the reasons we need bad skills is to make us think. If every skill would good, there wouldn't be any challenge in making original builds and such. Chiselman 03:15, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Or so they can, now and then, pull an Ether Renewal or Conjure Frost on us, keep us on our toes, you know? -Silk Weaker 03:17, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :::::The difference between Magic and Guild Wars is that as of now (I believe) we will not be getting any new skills. Every /bad skill is a slot wasted that could have been a good skill, and that makes me along with many others upset, which is why we want buffs to crap skills. This skill has no business even excisting in my opinion. Zulu Inuoe 05:07, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::The only way I can ever see this skill being useful is if it was something like...5 Energy, 1 Activation Time, 1 Recharge. (T/ ) 05:13, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::That's a bit much but I have to agree. Though instead I wish ANet would start deleting COMPLETE CRAP skills and re-making them, changing functionalities. Zulu Inuoe 19:03, 18 November 2007 (UTC) BUFF This skill needs a buff to make it more useful. I have never seen this skill used in PvP or PvE because it has no real use. It causes Crippling...whopty doo. If it's just going to cause crippling, at least make the crippling last longer or make the recharge/casting times quicker. 1 second casting and 10-15 second recharge for example.-- 21:55, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Make it not easily interruptible and 1 sec cast, fixed. -- 22:49, October 9, 2009 (UTC)